Twisted Fate
by PrincessofDarkness11
Summary: ON HIATUS! Hermione gets detention... Gasp! A stolen kiss, plagued dreams, and quite a few more detentions! Is this relationship doomed from the beginning?CAUTION. MAY BE EXPLICIT LEMON!
1. Unexpected Feelings

**Unexpected Feelings**

**Disclaimer: Hahahahahaha!!! I don't own it…. I also don't know why that is funny…. Hahahahahahahaha!!!! SHUT UP ELMO **

**===============================================**

Hermione sat in Potions and scribbled every word that her Professor uttered. She really admired him in truth… his brain as well as his- body. She did not like the boys her own age, and found them immature and definitely not boyfriend material. She knew she shouldn't be crushing over a professor… especially a professor who's a bit of a git… but she couldn't help it. In truth, it wasn't actually against the law or anything for students to date professors, it was just frowned upon.

During the lab she tripped over her robes and knocked her potion all over the floor. She swore loudly, making the entire class gasp. Hermione Granger just swore!

"Miss Granger…" a deep voice said, and Hermione looked up to see Snape towering over, "You will some in after classes tonight for a detention. That was highly inappropriate language."

Hermione sighed. "Yes sir," she mumbled, smiling inwardly.

====================================

Hermione entered the dungeons, prepared to scrub floors or some other horrible task. She walked into the Potions classroom and surprisingly enough, Snape was nowhere in sight.

"Professor?" she called, knocking on his office door, "I'm here for my detention!"

She opened the door and stepped over the threshold cautiously, expecting him to jump from the shadows. She looked over to his desk and saw him slumbering peacefully. She walked carefully up to him and poked him in the shoulder.

"Snape, wake up," she whispered. She shook him lightly, "Hello! I'm here for my detention! Would you mind terribly being conscious for it?"

Snape muttered something and grabbed her wrist. "I'm awake, so you can stop shaking me."

Hermione had to stifle a laugh and he scowled at her. "Something funny, Miss Granger?"

"No… it's just…" she giggled, "You look so… never mind."

"What? What do I look like?" he asked, smirking.

_Ah… the trademark Slytherin smirk…_ "You really want to know?"

"Oh please, do tell…"

"Well, okay… you asked," Hermione smiled, "I was just thinking that you looked kind of… well- cute- when you complain."

Snape quickly let go of her wrist and reminded himself not to let his jaw hit the floor. "Oh… well, let's begin your detention." He cleared his throat, looking none too comfortable.

_This is fun… maybe I should get detention more often…_

"To start, you are going to redo the potion that you spilled all over my floor earlier," Snape said.

"You're going to let me redo it?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Would you rather I didn't?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head vigorously. _Wow… Snape's being a decent human being… is he sick?_

"Your ingredients are ready and you can start whenever… I'll be grading papers- when you're finished bring it to me," he said, sitting at his desk.

Within an hour Hermione's potion was quietly simmering over the fire and she had absolutely nothing to do. She looked over at Snape who was hunched over on his desk, fast asleep. She smiled and shook her head.

She walked over to his desk and bent over it to his ear. She inhaled deeply and yelled, "FIRE!" He jumped from his desk and looked down at Hermione, who was doubled over with laughter.

"That was uncalled for!" he exclaimed, "Are you finished?"

"Not yet… it's in the simmering stage, and I'm bored," she said, "So I decided to wake you up… again. Why are you so tired?"

"That's none of your business," he snapped, "Now, if you'll kindly let me get back to grading papers…"

"You weren't grading papers to begin with… you were napping," she teased, "And besides, it's Friday, so they don't have to be graded for another couple of days. Why don't you talk with me?"

"Talk with you?" Snape said, raising an eyebrow, "And just what do we have to talk about?"

"I applied for a student teaching job here at Hogwarts… it _is_ my Seventh year," she said, "And I _really_ hope I get the job."

"And just what subject do you wish to teach?" Snape asked.

"Potions…" she said, grinning.

Snape nearly choked on air when he heard this. "Well, I'm sure you'll get it. You're the best student I've had in years."

"Do mine ears deceive me? Is Severus Snape actually giving a compliment… to a _Gryffindor_? And a _Muggle__-born_ to boot? How incredibly Out Of Character!" she said.

"Yes… well, I too have my moments," Snape said, smirking.

"I should probably go check on my potion…" she said, walking over to the cauldron with Snape following behind her.

Snape looked over her shoulder as she poured some of the potion into a vial. "It's perfect… you're the only student who has ever successfully made the Veritaserum. I'm highly impressed Miss Granger."

"Really? You flatter me…" she said, batting her eyelashes teasingly. She handed him the vial and was pulling her hand away when he grabbed her wrist.

"Why didn't you get this burn treated?" he asked, pulling her sleeve up to reveal the long burn that she had gotten when the scalding potion fell on it earlier.

"I didn't have time," she said, "I had come straight here after classes so there hasn't been an opportunity to go up there… and I was studying all through lunch…"

He rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand after pocketing the vial. He muttered a healing spell and the burn instantly healed. She looked from her arm to his face, looking deep into his black eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he said, putting his wand away.

Hermione smiled. "Severus Snape has a heart… who would've thought…"

Before Snape knew what he was doing he had pulled Hermione into a fierce kiss. Neither knew how Hermione's arms ended up around his neck, or his around her waist, but then- neither cared. He thrust his tongue deep into her mouth, exploring regions untouched by any other. He ran his hands up her sides, tracing the curve of her breasts. She shivered, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. Her mind told her this was wrong, that he was her professor, but her heart and body wouldn't listen. He pressed her against a wall and she could feel his arousal pressing into her abdomen. He pulled away from her, breathless, and cupped her face gently in his hand. She opened her eyes and turned her face to kiss his palm lightly. He smiled- not a grimace or a smirk, but an actual smile- and took a step back.

"You should go…" he said softly, "You'll miss dinner."

_Am I supposed to care?_ she thought, but nodded. _DEFINITELY need to get detention more often…_

=====================================================

**Mwah**** hahahaha! I read one with this pairing so I had to write one! FLUFF IS GOOD! My friends think I'm a freak… but of course, Elmo's curiosity got the better of her in the end… so I must thank her for helping me to write this! LOVE YA COURTNEY! REVIEW!**


	2. DetentionStudent Teachingand Missed Dinn...

**Detentions…Student Teaching… and Missed Dinner**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own It.**

**Warning: This _is_ a Hermione Granger/Severus Snape fanfic… if this offends or disgusts you leave. She _is_ 18 during this story. How? Hermione was born in September, and you have to be 11 to get a Hogwarts letter, so she is nearly a year older than Harry and Ron. Danka!**

**=====================================================**

The next day in Potions, Hermione "accidentally" let another curse "slip", and Snape promptly gave her another detention. She smirked, making Harry and Ron wonder if their dearest friend had gone Slytherin. They walked out of Potions and Hermione walked up to the dorms and dropped her stuff off. She walked down to the dungeons and entered the Potions room. Snape was nowhere in sight, so she sat down on a desk, swinging her legs over the edge. She made various objects pass through the air to kill the time… pencils, papers, a cauldron, a chair, and then a book. It was already dinner time when the door opened and the book fell to the floor with a thud.

"You are _so_ late…" she scolded, wagging her finger at him.

"Keep wagging your finger at me, Miss Granger, and we shall see if it remains there for much longer," Snape scowled at her, "Now if you'll kindl get off of that desk, we have some things we need to discuss."

"Of course…" Hermione smiled and pushed herself off of the desk. She sat down in the chair that was placed in front of his desk and looked at him.

"I've looked over your application several times, and discussed it with Albus, and we have come to the decision that I… I accept your application. Congratulations, Miss Granger."

Hermione stood up and squealed. "Yes! Thank you! You won't regret it!" She promptly threw her arms around his neck, leaning over the desk and kissed him soundly on the mouth. The kiss, however, quickly turned from a kiss of gratitude to a full blown, passion filled kiss that shook Hermione to her toes. She somehow ended up kneeling on the desk and bending over him.

Snape fought the raging torrent of desire within him with everything he had, but he could not tame it. Several years of flame filled passion and lust ripped through him, tearing his self control to shreds. He stood up and pushed her back onto the desk, his mouth never leaving hers. He had shed his billowing robes in one fluid movement and was frantically unbuttoning her shirt. Hermione matched his fervor with her own, practically ripping his shirt from his shoulders.

He finally got her shirt undone and she slid her arms out of it. He lifted her slightly and pushed the shed garments to the floor, while unclasping her plain white bra at the same time. When he set her back down her back arched and she gasped at how cold it was. A feral growl tore from him as her slender throat was exposed. He trailed his mouth down her face to the hollow of her throat, where he sucked and nipped. He moved his mouth to where he knew he would find her pulse beating  strong and licked it, making her tremble. He sucked on that particularly sensitive area, scraping his teeth along it, and moved down, leaving little "love bites" in his place. He pulled the bra off to expose high, firm breasts and he took one coral peak into his mouth, and the other between his thumb and forefinger. Hermione unconsciously arched her back and ground her hips against his, making him nip a little harder than he had intended, making her gasp and cry out at once, making it sound strangled, and drawing a small spot of blood which he licked clean.

Her skirt was the next to go, and he marveled at how soft her legs were. He moved his mouth all over her body, leaving his mark in strategic places… her shoulder, breast, stomach, hip, inner thigh… she clutched at the edge of the desk as he pushed her closer and closer to ecstasy…

[Meanwhile]

"Where the bloody hell is Hermione?" Ron growled.

"Maybe she got held up in detention… I'll go check," Harry said.

"Hurry back mate!" Ron called after him, "And tell Snape…" but Harry never heard the rest because he was already sprinting into the dungeons. He felt like something was happening to Hermione… and whatever it was- with Snape- it couldn't be good! (Poor little bugger… really has no clue does he?)

He stood outside of the Potions classroom and heard small strangled screams (or what he though were screams) coming through the door. He pulled out his wand and threw the door open… and nearly passed out. What he had thought were screams, were Hermione's strangled cries of pleasure. His eyes widened as he noticed who had looked up from the most inappropriate place. _SNAPE???_ Hermione was bent backwards over a desk, nude, with _Snape__???_ Harry just kind of backed out before he turned and ran back up to the Great Hall.

The interruption was exactly what Snape needed to regain some control. He dressed himself and summoned her clothes back to her. He composed himself and regarded, once again, with utter impassiveness. Hermione sat there for a minute gazing into his cold, black eyes, holding her clothes.

"Miss Granger," _Back to that are we?_ "I suggest you dress yourself and get out of my sight while you still have some dignity left, and try to prevent any further damage to yours and my reputations that Potter could cause. I expect to see you Monday for your student teaching session and for class."

Hermione held back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes as she dressed. _How can he be so frigid?_ she thought, _I thought…I…_ She didn't know what she thought anymore, she decided as she left the room and headed for dinner. She never let a single tear slip past her eyes and she found Harry standing just outside the doors, looking as though he had just faced an army of Dementors. She approached him timidly and he looked up, his eyes widening.

"Harry- I…" Hermione started, angry at herself when she felt tears stinging her eyes again.

"What did he do?" Harry asked, seeing the tears shimmering in her eyes, fearing the worst.

"N-othing… I- I just…" Hermione felt one tear, and then two slip down her cheek.

Harry rushed toward her and enveloped her in his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder. "It's okay 'Mione. You don't have to tell me until you're ready."

"No… Harry it's not what you think…" she said through her sobs. "I- r-really like- S-S-Severus… but…he- he's just- so… so _damned frigid!_"

Harry's eyes widened slightly at those words, but figured he could ask why later. He stroked her hair lightly, whispering that it would be okay. Hermione didn't say anymore, but merely cried. They walked up to the dorms and sat down on the couch, with Hermione leaning her head on Harry's shoulder and his arm wrapped around her. The rest of the Gryffindors came in moments later and Harry held a finger up to his lips and pointed to Hermione. They understood and tried to be as quiet as possible. It was mostly seventh years so they sat around and talked.

"What happened to 'Mione?" Dean asked, noticing the wet trails on her cheeks.

"Just… some… boy trouble," Harry settled for something that wasn't exactly a lie.

"Oh…" Dean said.

Ron raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he sat down on the other side of Hermione and absent mindedly tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Hermione was like their sister… to all of the Gryffindor seventh year boys, and they were very protective. Anybody who messed with her was asking to be killed. Seamus finally broke the silence.

"So… who broke our precious Hermione's heart?" he asked.

Harry looked at the floor. "I can't really tell you…"

"What do you mean you can't tell us?"  Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, shh…" Harry shushed, "I can't tell you because I don't think she'd want everybody to know. And don't ask her about it when she wakes up either… you'll only upset her even more!"

"Poor 'Mione…" Neville said, looking at her fondly, "I'm sure she didn't deserve whatever that guy did to her…"

"You have no idea…" Harry said, then clamped his hand over his mouth, eyes wide. _Oh shit! I just said that out loud!_

They all glared at Harry. Ron looked ready to kill, and Harry had seen the look of realization that had crossed his face a moment before.

"Was it… _him_?" Ron asked.

Harry kept his eyes on the ground and said nothing.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Snape… it _was_ him, wasn't it?" Ron growled.

Harry still remained silent and the boys' eyes widened simultaneously. Ron slammed his fist into the table, putting a large crack down the middle.

"What did he do?" Ron said. Harry noticed that he was shaking with rage. "Harry, if he did what I think he did… I'll fucking hex him into next week…"

Harry looked over at Hermione and pulled her tighter against his side. Surprisingly enough it was Neville who stood first.

"Start talking Harry or you'll be permanently damaged in some very important places!" he growled brandishing his wand.

Harry gulped in air, realizing that he was serious. He opened his mouth to speak when Parvati and Lavender walked in through the portrait. He turned to look at them, his eyes silently asking them to help him.

"What's up, boys?" Parvati asked, reading Harry's silent plea.

"Nothing…" Seamus lied, and horribly, for Neville still had his wand pointed at Harry.

"What's the matter with you guys?" Lavender asked, walking over to them.

"Snape…" Ron began but Harry cut him off.

"Nothing…" he said, "We're just talking, right guys?"

"Something's happened hasn't it? What's the matter?" Lavender asked. She was very good at reading people and she knew something was wrong.

"Hermione just had some boy trouble…" Harry said, his eyes daring anyone to challenge her.

"Oh," Parvati sat on the arm of the couch. "Poor thing… the opposite sex is nothing but trouble."

"_Who was the boy_?" Lavender asked, narrowing her eyes.

Harry sighed, beaten. "It was… Snape…"

They gasped. "Snape? Are you serious? Did he rape her?" Parvati exclaimed.

"He wouldn't… what happened Harry?" Lavender asked.

"Why don't you ask the one it happened to?" Hermione asked, sitting up. "I heard the whole thing."

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, about to apologize.

"No, Harry, it wasn't your fault… Neville, surprisingly enough, muscled it out of you," she said. "I'll tell you all what happened. I was stupid, I thought I could change a cold, callous, uncaring man, and it backfired. It was my own fault for being so naïve, so don't go give him the Avada Kedavra or anything… just- forget about this, okay? I'm tired, so I think I'll retire. Good night."

They sat there, silently communicating with each other that they all felt, at this moment and for the rest of their lives, that Professor Severus Snape was am evil, heartless beast. If anybody deserved the Dementor's Kiss… they felt it was Snape… And so, they set about finding a way to let Snape know just how stupid he was to hurt somebody as innocent and sweet as Hermione.

=================================

Snape lie awake that night, reflecting on the events that had transpired. Why had he been so horrible to her. After all, she had only kissed him… he was the one who pinned her against the desk and ripped her clothes off. Hermione Granger was an excellent student, as well as a loyal friend and an exceptional human being… she did not deserve the treatment he had given her. She did not deserve to be treated like a toy… played with and then swept away with not so much as a second glance.

He decided that somehow, if not through words, he would tell her how sorry he was. He also needed to communicate to her the fact that their trysts could not continue. She deserved much better than him… he wasn't what she needed. What she needed was a kind, young gentleman… not a beast…

==========================================================================

**There! Long enough for you? Lol. Okay, review, review, review! Minimum of 10 reviews before I update! Thank you! ME! **


	3. Hello

**Hello**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it! **

**WARNING: Once again… HERMIONE GRANGER/SEVERUS SNAPE! If you don't like it, DON"T READ IT!!!! If you read it anyways, and don't like it, DON"T FLAME IT!!! You should have listened to this warning!**

**A/N: I put a warning because I've gotten a couple reviews telling me that HG/SS is gross… so I figure if I put a big warning in a couple of the chapters, idiots will eventually learn and go AWAY! To the rest of you, who like this pairing, I'm sorry that I must inconvenience you for the sake of the morons in the world and I hope you enjoy the story! Thank you.**

**P.S. One person has recently brought to my attention that Hermione would actually be a bit younger than Harry and Ron. Sorry for the confusion! However, this story is rated R for a reason and I will not disappoint the faithful LEMON fans! Lol…**

**=================================================================**

The next day was a Saturday, and, as there were no classes and it was not a Hogsmeade weekend, they lazed around the common room and twiddled their thumbs. (AS IF!) They actually got so bored that they decided to have a mini party. Dean and Seamus went down to the kitchens and got the food, Harry and Ron snick out using the marauders map and got the butter beer, and Neville and Ginny decorated. (Not much to decorate as the party was confined to the Common Room.)

Hermione had not come out of the dorm all day, so finally they sent Ginny up to get her. With much begging and pleading, Ginny got Hermione out of bed and dressed and downstairs in all but a few minutes. Hermione was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. She pulled her hair up haphazardly and walked down the steps slowly.

"Hey, 'Mione! Haven't seen you all day!" Ron exclaimed.

"Hey Ron. Hey Harry," she replied.

"Forget him," Harry said.

Hermione's head snapped up and she cocked an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me?"

"Forget him… if he's dumb enough to let you go, then he's not worth the time _or _the tears," he said.

Hermione smiled, slowly. "You know something? You're absolutely right! It's _his_ loss, right?"

"That's right, 'Mione!" Ron laughed, "Besides, who needs him when you've got several handsome men right at your finger tips, right guys?"

Several shouts of 'that's right!', and 'hear, hear!' could be heard from the seventh and sixth year boys, and Hermione laughed. _Who needs him?_ she thought. _I just need to relax and have some fun…_

"We're already out of butter beer!" Seamus yelled. (Ginny had started music which was playing incredibly loud.)

"That's cause . (Ginny had started music which was playing incredibly loud.)

"That's cause _you_ drank it all!" Dean yelled back.

"Who wants to go get us some more?" Seamus yelled as though Dean hadn't said a thing.

"I will!" Ron yelled.

"I'll go, too!" Hermione chimed, already following Ron out of the Common Room with the Marauders Map.

They walked down the hallway and Ron suddenly stopped. "Um… let's go this way…" he said, tugging on Hermione's arm.

"Why, the statues right down here?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I wanted to see this… painting…" he lied.

"Since when have you ever been interested in art?" Hermione asked, pulling him back down the hallway, "Honestly, you'd think-"

Hermione never finished what she was saying, however, because she stopped dead when Snape rounded the corner. The two merely stared at one another for what seemed an eternity before Snape walked toward her. She shook the memories from her head and was suddenly aware that several of his 'marks' were quite visible. His gaze drifted to her neck and she covered the mark with her hand. He looked into her eyes and saw the pain there. He felt a pang of guilt, but gave no visible sign to give it away.

"Hello, Miss Granger… Mister Weasley…" he said, approaching them.

"Hello…" she said, her voice sounding pained even to her ears, "_Professor_ Snape."

His expression softened a miniscule amount and Hermione swore she saw something flicker in his eyes. _Sadness?_ she mentally scoffed, _Why should _he_ feel sad? _I'm_ the one who was hurt._ But just as quick as it came, it was replaced by his cold stare once again. He walked by her, deliberately brushing against her as he did. He grinned cruelly and Hermione felt tears spring into her eyes. _Why does he have to do that?_

_Why do I always have do things like that?_ Snape thought, as he continued down the hall. _Why can't I just act more _human_… why do I have to be such a monster?_

Ron growled as he saw the hurt in Hermione's eyes. He clenched his fists and turned to Snape's retreating back, reaching for his wand. Hermione grabbed his hand in hers and pulled him back toward the statue.

"Don't Ron… he's not worth getting expelled," she said.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She wiped the rim of her eyes, nodding. "Let's go get their butter beer before they drink the toilet water."

Ron smiled. _She may actually get over him…_

They returned to the Common Room, laden with butter beers. Hermione still felt hurt and saddened by how coldly Snape had treated her _again_, but it was soon forgotten as she was swamped by boys asking her to dance. She danced with nearly every Gryffindor boy at least once before she sat down at a table and talked with Parvati, Lavender, and Ginny. They discussed everything from clothes to career options.

Surprisingly enough, she had a good time. They did the same on Sunday, and Hermione was rather depressed about having to go back to classes the next day. _Especially_ since she now had two periods with Snape because of her student teaching job. She sighed, wondering how in hell she would manage that. She fell asleep that night on the couch, with a book open on her stomach. It was entitled, "Advanced Potions for the Healing of the Heart".

====================================================================

**Well? Sorry it's so short, once again. But the next one will be longer! I _promise_. Review! Min 10 before next update.**


	4. Forgiveness

**Forgiveness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it… but _neither do you_!!! Mwah hahahahaha!!!**

**====================================================================**

Hermione walked down to breakfast that day with a sullen attitude. She sat down heavily next to Ron, who looked over at her, frowning.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

"I have first _and_ last period with Sev- Snape…" she sighed, "How the _hell_ am I going to do this?"

"You could always give up Student teaching…" Harry suggested, already knowing what she would say.

"I can't do that! I won't let him get in the way of something I love to do!" she exclaimed, "I'll just treat him like I used to."

"Like the greasy git he is?" Ginny said.

Hermione smiled. "Exactly."

===================================

She walked into the class of first year students. _Poor kids… I used to be just like them…_ she thought. They looked so innocent, she felt a pang of guilt. _I should warn them about how he _really_ is!_

"How nice of you to join us, Miss Granger," Snape hissed.

She lifted her chin defiantly. "_Professor_…" she said.

"Indeed…" he turned to address the students, "This, children, is Miss Hermione Granger. She will be assisting me in teaching you sad lot the precise art of Potions. I expect you to treat her with the utmost respect."

She walked to the front of the room, smiling brightly. The classroom buzzed with the whispers of the students. She stood in front of them, off to the side as Snape began the lesson. To her extreme surprise, the students- even the Slytherins- were incredibly polite. She helped them when they had questions, and noticed that a lot of them asked her questions to which they seemed to already know the answers. She heard a couple students whispering behind her and smiled.

"I wish she was the teacher instead of Snape," one of them whispered.

"Yeah… she's way more help, and she's nicer… and she's not as intimidating," the other girl replied.

One of the boys leaned toward them and whispered, "And she ain't bad to look at either…"

Hermione had to suppress a laugh at this. She walked about the room with much more dignity after that, her eyes silently challenging _Severus_ to say or do anything. He scowled.

The bell rang and Hermione began gathering her things. Snape slapped his hand down on the desk in front of her. She looked up at him, her eyes burning. The had to do a double take on his face. Was he- _smiling_???

"You handled this class- well… brilliantly," he said.

"What?" she asked, blinking.

"Listen…" he dropped his voice to a whisper as students began filing into the room, "We need to talk. Meet me here during lunch?"

Hermione could only nod, as she was speechless- for once- and left the room. _What the hell is going on? One minute he's a total jerk, and the next he wants to _talk_? Christ!_

=========================================

Hermione said goodbye to Harry, Ron and Neville outside of the Great Hall, claiming she had to go to the library to study. She ran through the corridors to the dungeons and stopped outside of Snape's room to catch her breath. She pushed the door open and stepped in.

"Hermione…" he said, as she walked across the room toward him, "I'm glad you came."

"What do you have to say to me, Professor?" she said, coolly.

"I think formalities are a bit superfluous by now, don't you?" he said.

"Alright, _Severus_… what do you want?" she said.

"I wanted to apologize… for the way I acted the other night," he said, holding up a hand to silence her when she opened her mouth to protest, "Not for what happened between us, but how I acted toward you afterward. I shouldn't have treated with such a disregarding manner. I only hope that you can forgive me, and we can forget that whole episode. I want things to return to the way they were- a strictly plutonic, _student-teacher _relationship."

Hermione felt the tears in her eyes and looked at the ground. "Things can never return to the way they were before, Severus. I'm sorry… of course I forgive you…"

"Why can't things just go back- just _forget_ about it Hermione!" Snape said, taking hold of her shoulders and shaking her lightly.

"I can't…" she whimpered.

"Why?" he asked, exasperatedly.

"Because…" she whispered looking up at him, "I love you…"

============================================================================

**I AM EVIL! But you love me anyways…. Review and all shall be revealed in the next chapter. 10 before I post. Thanks!**


	5. Trouble

****

Trouble

Oh my gosh… I am soo sorry I have been taking so long to update! I have been spending a lot of time away from home, so I haven't had the opportunity to write anymore! Well, here is the long awaited fifth installment to the story.

A/N: A few people have stated that Snape gets out of character a lot… and I agree. I have been trying to keep him as in character as I can, but it doesn't work into my story very well. He is acting OOC for a reason- which will be explained in this chapter. To those of you who think Snape being OOC is bad, I have only this to say- I can do whatever I want to a character, because I'm the author. I could make Hermione a tattoo covered, leather loving, heavy metal listening, Harley straddling biker chick if I wanted to- good idea! Well, ENJOY.

Severus' eyes widened and he backed up a step. "You- _excuse me_?"

"I cannot just forget about it… I can't forget about what I feel for you, Severus," she said, "I love you. At first I thought it was just a silly infatuation or a schoolgirl crush… but that was before you said those things- it hurt _so_ much. I knew I loved you because of how much you hurt me."

"Hermione," Severus began carefully, "You don't want to get involved with me… it will only make you suffer."

"Oh really? And what do think I've been doing?" she exclaimed, "Ever since you gave me the brush off that night I have felt _nothing_ but pain and- and you think…? My God, for a brilliant man, you are an idiot!"

"Listen to me!" he said softly, stepping in front of her and once again taking hold of her shoulders, "I am not someone you should be involved with, Hermione. You know that I still work undercover as a Death Eater, and you also know that I'm not exactly the nicest person in the world… not to mention I have no control over my own- urges. You can't tell me that after everything I've put you through, you still want to be with me!"

Hermione smiled and took his hand in her own. "Severus, that's precisely what I'm telling you. You're just to daft to understand. I don't care what your past is, because that's exactly what it is- your _past_. I know you're working for the Order, and that's great… I can deal with your faults, but please- don't make me go through that again. I want to be with you…" She picked his hand up off of her shoulder and brought it to her lips.

Severus groaned out loud. Didn't she know what she was doing to him? Just being in the same _room_ as her was pushing him to insanity! He pulled her to him and covered her lips with his own in a bruising kiss. She wrapped her arms around his waist, entangling her fingers in his robes. They battled tongues as they tore at their clothes frantically, wishing to be rid of the confining material. All at once his hands and mouth were everywhere- touching, licking, massaging every part of her body.

Severus lifted his head and gazed into her chocolate eyes. "We should stop before this goes any further."

Hermione groaned, but nodded. "I agree… at least until after N.E.W.T.s." She looked up at him and smiled, "But- well… could I stay with you tonight?"

"What will you tell your friends?" he asked, already gathering her in his arms and carrying her to his rooms.

"My friends can just sod off," she laughed, kissing him fiercely.

Outside of the room, if one were to look, you would see a retreating black robe and a head of white blonde hair run around the corner, his sinister chuckles following.

Ooh, a cliffhanger! Whatever shall you do? Stay tuned for the next chapter that's what!


	6. Consequences

**Consequences**

**Disclaimer Applies! I never have or will own anything in the HP universe… but the plot is mine!**

**A/N: I got a lot of reviews begging for Malfoy not to tell, but then that wouldn't be any fun. Trust me, there's a reason for everything that I do… enjoy.**

**P.S. I have no idea if I explained this yet, but in the second chapter I stated that Hermione is 18 in this story. Well, that theory was knocked out of the water, so I'm going with a more popular one… the Time Turner added time onto her life. Thanks a bunch!**

****

Hermione woke early that morning and snuck back to her room, falling asleep for another hour before she woke again for classes. She walked into the Great Hall for breakfast and noticed that nearly every head had turned in her direction. Whispers buzzed around the tables and Hermione shrugged them off. She sat down with Harry, who looked at her with an apologetic smile, and Ron, who turned red.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Ron screamed at her, causing a few people to snicker.

"What are you talking about, Ron?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry for an explanation. _He wouldn't have told, would he?_

"You know-" Ron said but was cut off when Professor McGonagal walked up behind and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes Professor?" Hermione said, turning.

"The Headmaster would like a word with you, Miss Granger," she said.

Hermione nodded and walked up to the Head Table. She stopped in front of Dumbledore and noticed that his eyes twinkled even more that usual.

"Headmaster? You wanted to talk to me?" she said, daring a glance at Severus.

"Yes Hermione. I wanted to ask if you could see me in my office after classes today. I need to talk to you concerning your marriage," Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Of course, I'll- WHAT?" she yelled. Severus began to choke at these words and had to take a quick drink before composing himself again.

"Excuse me, Headmaster, I don't mean to pry, but what marriage are you talking about?" he asked, and his eyes flashed briefly when he said "marriage".

"Why, your marriage to her of course. It is the only honorable thing to do. I'm afraid once the ministry caught wind of this… affair… they demanded a course of action. So I, of course, had to assure them that the two of you would marry," Dumbledore said.

"I can't marry her…" Severus started, but Dumbledore placed a finger in the air.

"It is either you marry, or I will have fire you, Severus, and Miss Granger will be expelled," he explained.

"Damn!" Severus hissed, "This was _not_ supposed to happen. Dumbledore, I think everyone is mistaken. It wasn't anything _serious_…"

Hermione suddenly slammed her fists down on the table, making everyone stare at her. "_Really_?" she exclaimed, "So, what? Was I just a fast fuck?! Oh, you are such an ASS!"

She stormed away, and grabbed her bag as she passed the Gryffindor table. She ignored the horrified stares of the students as she stalked out of the Great Hall. As soon as she passed through the doors she broke into a sprint and ran all the way up to the top of the Astronomy Tower. She always went up there to think during the day, because Astronomy classes weren't held until dusk. She dropped her bag and walked to the edge of the large platform, leaning on the wall and staring at the sky. A few drops of moisture slipped down her cheek to land on her hand, but she ignored them, concentrating on the passing clouds.

Back in the Great Hall, Severus was seriously regretting his words. He hadn't meant it as it had come out. He sighed, and looked up when Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Go to her, Severus. Instead of feeling sorry for yourself, why don't you go do something about it?" he said. Severus nodded and stood. He walked to the Gryffindor table and stopped in front of Harry.

"Potter, may I see that map of yours for a minute?" he asked, rather than demanded, making most of the Gryffindor table choke.

"Sure Professor," Harry pulled out the Marauders Map and whispered the incantation to activate it, "But you could just ask us where she is." Harry grinned at his stunned expression.

"The Astronomy Tower?" he asked himself, handing the map back to Harry.

"Yeah, she always goes up there when she gets mad or wants to think," Harry said.

"I thought she went to the library?" Ron said.

"That's what she told us… but I followed her once," Harry said. When they looked up Severus was already walking through the large doors. Ron moved to follow him, but Harry stopped him.

Harry, what do you think you're doing? What if he hurts her?" Ron said, trying to move out of Harry's grasp.

"He won't… trust me. No matter how much of a git he is, I don't think Snape would ever hurt, Mione," Harry said.

"I hope you're right Harry, I really do," Ron said, sitting back down.

**Sorry for the shortness once again. But the next chapter will be longer, I promise.**


	7. Character

Character

!!Standard Disclaimer Applies!!

Author's Notes: Snape is going to be much more in character for this chapter! I hope you like it!

X

"I can't believe that jerk! Who does he think he is?" she ranted, pacing around the large platform atop the Astronomy Tower.

"Talking to yourself, Miss Granger?" Severus said, smirking.

"Go to hell!" she snapped.

He walked over to her, still smirking. "I have been there, Hermione, and it is nothing compared to my life here."

"If your life is so bloody miserable, then why don't you just die?" she said, and instantly regretted uttering the words. The last thing she wanted was to lose him.

"I have thought about it many a night, but it would do no good," he said, turning his face away from her and ceasing in his trek across the platform.

"I- I'm sorry... I don't want you to die," she said, "I was just- angry, I guess."

"What reason do you have to be angry?" he asked.

"Well... you acted like it was all just..." she trailed off, uneasy.

"What, sex? Wasn't it?" he asked.

"Not to me!" she exclaimed.

"Oh really? Miss Granger, it was stupid of us to get involved in this game to begin with. I should have known that even you are naïve enough to mistake something as base as lust for love," he said coldly.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing! The man was absolutely bipolar! One minute, he was almost sweet, and the next- he's a complete ass hole! She growled.

"I am anything but naïve, Severus," she said, her tone sending a quiet warning through the air, "Though it appears I'm not as smart as my grades seem to say. I never should have believed you were capable of being anything but a callous bastard. Last night was all just an act, wasn't it?"

He blanched slightly, then sighed, "No- it wasn't an act. However, I do not think you _love_ me, as you say... I think you are infatuated. I think you are really in love with the feeling of doing something unexpected. You enjoy the darker side of yourself far too much."

She grinned. "Well, we'll have plenty of time to explore my _'darker side'_ while we're stuck being married, now won't we? Then, maybe I can prove to you that I'm _not_ just infatuated."

"Do you honestly think we are going to be married?" he asked.

"The ministry official will be here after dinner to perform the ceremony," she said smugly.

"How do you know this?" he asked.

"Because that is what I'm going to request that Dumbledore do," she said, stalking past him.

He followed her. "Are you trying to tell me that you actually _want_ to marry me?"

"And what if I do?" she said, her eyes flashing briefly.

"Then I will be forced to have you committed, for nobody in their right mind would willingly marry themselves to me," he said.

"Then I guess I'm clinically insane," she whispered, speeding her pace. He easily matched it.

"Do you think being married to me will be enjoyable?" he asked, "You, of all people, should know what being married to me will entail. I _am_ undercover as a death eater, meaning you will be inducted into this world as well."

"I know," she said determinedly.

He sighed. _There really is no changing her mind..._ he thought.

X

She escaped him only when she entered her first class, which was Transfiguration. She barely survived her classes for the day- in each one she was bombarded by the whispers and stares of her classmates. She practically ran into Dumbledore's office.

"Headmaster... I'm sorry I'm late," she said.

"No problem, my dear," he said, eyes twinkling. _What's that all about?_ she thought.

"Right... um- I was just going to ask if you could- who is he?" she asked.

"Oh, yes! This is the ministry official that is going to perform the ceremony," he said.

"R-Right now?" Hermione asked, and then smiled as Severus walked in, "Good."

"What exactly is '_good_', Miss Granger?" Severus asked.

"It is good that in a few moments I will be Madame Snape," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? I was under the impression that we were going to discuss this before any definite decisions were made!" he exclaimed.

"So was I, dear boy," Dumbledore said, smiling, "But, in these situations, the Ministry makes the final decision."

The Ministry official cleared his throat. "Professor Snape, is it not true that you and Miss Granger were secretly involved with each other, physical or not?"

"Well- yes, but I never-!"

"Then will you please both step forward?" he said, ignoring Severus' protests. They complied and he raised his hand. "Please give them the rings, Albus."

"Of course, here you are," he said, handing them each a ring.

The Ministry official started a light chant. Hermione couldn't understand what he was saying, though, because it was in Gaelic. When the chant was through he motioned for them to place the rings on each others fingers and raised his right hand again. "By the powers resting in the both of you, I bind you- here, now, and forever. Let what it is done, not be undone by any hand, and let what should be, be. It is done."

Power suddenly surged through the both of them, warming their blood until it felt as though they were on fire. Just as suddenly as it started, it stopped and they looked around. They noticed that the Ministry official was already gone and Hermione smiled. She grinned at Severus.

"Hermione, your things have already been moved into Snape's rooms, so maybe you should go and get settled," Dumbledore said, "And there's no need to think about how this will affect your grades or your reputation. I will be handling all of your potions homework and NEWTs, now."

"Thank you, headmaster," Hermione said, walking out and dragging Severus behind her.

X

**All done! Did you like it? I am soooo happy that I finally updated this story. Now I just have to update all of my other ones... all 15. Jeez! Review as always folks! Merci beaucoup! Au revoir! **


	8. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**!!!VERY IMPORTANT!!!**

**Alright. I'm sure you're all going to be very upset, but I've decided to discontinue this story… I'M SORRY!!!!!!! I've just lost all inspiration to write het. Sad, but true. **

**However, you should be happy to know that I still quite enjoy reading it! Therefore, I've decided to pass the torch along to somebody else. That's right. I'm giving my story away. Lol. **

**If you would like to take over this story, please leave a review with your e-mail address. It'll be kind of like a contest. I don't believe in first-come, first-serve, so I'll be looking at things like; how many stories you've already got published, how many of those are works in progress (trust me, it's NOT a good idea to start spreading yourself too thin), what your writing style is like, your basic knowledge of the Harry Potter **_**books**_**, and… well, how much you'd like to take over.**

**Whomever I chose to pass this story onto will be given COMPLETE creative license to alter the chapters I've already posted and take the story in whatever direction he/she wishes. I will also let you know that this is NOT the only story I'm passing on.**

**The list is as follows:**

"**Bound in Darkness"- a Severus/Hermione **_**Marriage Law**_** fanfiction**

"**Healing"- an Inu Yasha fanfiction, Kagome/Sesshomaru**

"**In Love with the Devil"- a Hermione/Draco fanfiction**

"**Memories"- a Snarry fanfiction **

"**Twisted Fate"- another Severus/Hermione fanfiction**

**I only ask that you keep the pairing as it is. You may change whatever side pairings you like, change the time-frame, whatever! You may be wondering why "Loving Hate", "Moving On", and "Pen Pals" are not on the list. This is because… well, they're kind of like my babies. LH and MO have so many chapters already and are too of my most well-written and well-though out stories, so I just can't give them up. And I have Pen Pals already written on paper. I just have to find that ever-elusive binder! (I know it's here **_**somewhere**_

**SO! Like I said, if you're interested in taking a story, leave a review WITH THAT STORY and I'll let you know within the next week. That's how long this is open. ONE WEEK. **

**When I choose an author, I will post an author's note on each story informing the readers of who they need to look for in order to read the new and continued version of the story!**

**P.S. If anybody finds somebody who is posting my stories of their own volition, without my permission, please let me know. My e-mail is And if **_**I**_** find anybody who is doing this- and I **_**WILL**_** be checking- I will immediately report them. **

**Thank you all so much for your continued praise and support and I hope to hear from all of you hopeful new authors and fanfiction alumni!**

**Sincerely,**

**PrincessofDarkness11  
**


End file.
